Enchanted Disaster
by Pinky Barney
Summary: Berpisah, pilihan itu sudah dirasa tepat bagi keduanya, terutama bagi sang istri yang sudah tidak sanggup lagi menghadapi suaminya. Mengabaikan seorang putri yang masih membutuhkan keduanya, mereka rasa mereka cukup bahagia tanpa satu sama lain. Setidaknya untuk sementara waktu.
1. Chapter 1

Enchanted Disaster

.

Story by Pinky Barney

.

Naruto Belong to Masashi Kishimoto

.

Warning : AU, OOC, Typo, Miss Typo

.

Don't L ike Don't Read

.

.

.

.

.

.

Prologue

.

.

.

.

.

Palu sudah diketuk oleh hakim, keduanya mendongak. Ini adalah akhir dari kisah mereka yang tak punya batas dan aturan itu. Para penonton persidangan menundukkan kepalanya, ini adalah akhir dari pasangan sempurna yang mereka elu-elukan untuk beberapa tahun itu.

"Uchiha Sasuke dan Haruno Sakura kalian dinyatakan tidak memiliki keterikatan lagi dalam hukum." Wanita yang sedang disidang itu mendesah lega, akhirnya, dia bisa bebas dari laki-laki yang kini sudah tidak lagi menyandang status sebagai suaminya.

"Sasuke, terima kasih." Ujarnya pelan yang hanya bisa didengar keduanya. Pria yang dipanggil Sasuke itu mengangguk pelan kemudian meninggalkannya dalam kelegaannya.

.

"Mama, mama mau ke mana? Kenapa baju mama dibawa semua? Sarada ikut, ya?" Gadis kecil itu merengek memegang tangan ibunya yang kini berdiri mengatur orang-orang yang sedang membawa barang-barangnya pergi. Ibu muda itu berjongkok, menyamakan tingginya dengan gadis kecil yang kini tampak hampir menangis.

"Mama harus pergi karena urusan pekerjaan, Sarada tunggu di sini, ya? Nanti mama akan sering-sering berkun-pulang." Ujarnya, buru-buru mengganti kata-katanya sebelum putrinya curiga. Putrinya langsung memeluknya erat, seolah tidak ingin melepaskannya dan menangis sekencang-kencangnya.

"Mama tidak boleh pergi! Mama tidak boleh pergi! Nanti Sarada sendirian. Mama…." Rengek gadis kecil itu tidak menyadari kalau air mata juga mengalir di pipi ibunya yang kini hanya bisa mengelus punggungnya.

Sakura melepaskan pelukan putrinya, tangan kirinya masih merengkuh putrinya sementara tangan kanannya mengambil kalung. Sebuah kalung dari emas putih, dengan liontin berbentuk bunga Sakura dari berlian Swarovski yang dibentuk dengan teliti.

Tangannya memakaikan kalung itu pada leher putrinya dengan gemetar. Setelah terpasang, dia kemudian membuka liontinnya dan membiarkan putrinya melihat isinya. Miris rasanya melihat mata sembab putrinya yang kembali menangis melihat foto di dalamnya, foto Sakura dengan Sarada dalam gendongannya.

"Ini artinya lebih dari hidupku sendiri." Ujarnya mengartikan kata, 'More than my own life' yang terukir di sisi lain liontin. "Aku menyayangimu, lebih daripada hidupku sendiri sayangku." Ujar Sakura kemudian memeluk putrinya itu sekali lagi. "Itulah seberapa besar rasa sayangku padamu."

Isakan tangis tidak terhindarkan, lolos begitu saja dari putri semata wayang Uchiha Sasuke dan Haruno Sakura itu. Sakura menggigit bibir bawahnya untuk menahan isakannya keluar. Mantan istri Uchiha Sasuke itu sudah siap melepaskan pelukannya lagi, kalau saja Sarada tidak mencengkram lengannya kencang.

"Sarada, mamamu harus pergi, kemari!" Ibu dan anak itu menoleh ke arah sumber suara yang mengganggu keduanya. Sarada akhirnya melepas pelukannya dan Sakura langsung mencium dahi putrinya sayang.

"Mama pergi, ya? Nanti mama sering-sering pulang." Ujarnya lagi, mengacak rambut Sarada yang masih sebahu itu. Sarada mengeleng pelan sambil menggigit bibir bawahnya erat-erat. Sakura menciumnya sekali lagi kemudian membiarkannya bersama dengan ayahnya.

"Datanglah sering-sering ke sini. Sarada akan merindukanmu." Ujarnya. Sakura mengangguk memperhatikan Sarada yang terisak di perpotongan leher mantan suaminya.

"Terima kasih, Sasuke." Ujarnya dengan senyum yang agak dipaksakan. Sakura tersenyum lembut pada keduanya. "Tolong jaga Sarada, Sasuke." Ujarnya kemudian pergi meninggalkan keduanya mengikuti truk yang sudah berjalan lebih dahulu di depannya dengan mobilnya sendiri.

Sarada menyentuh pelan liontin kalung yang diberikannya mamanya tadi, rasanya menyakitkan, padahal mamanya hanya akan pergi untuk pekerjaan. "Mama~" Rengeknya lirih.

.

Sakura mendesah lelah menatap tumpukan kardus dan koper di hadapan matanya. Entah kapan dia akan selesai menata semua barang ini. Dalam hati dia merutuki kebiasaan borosnya saat menjadi nyonya besar, sekarang dia memakan hasil perbuatannya sendiri.

Dilemparnya tas Hermes hitam miliknya ke sofa yang masih tertutup plastik, dan mulai membereskan pakaiannya satu persatu. Apartementnya memiliki dua kamar, seperti apartement sederhana lainnya. Dia yakin, kamarnya tidak akan cukup menampung semua pakaiannya, jadi dia cukup beruntung apartementnya memiliki dua kamar.

Belum sampai setengah pakaiannya dibereskan, tangannya sudah pegal. Dia yakin, dia bukanlah perempuan manja yang tidak bisa melakukan apa-apa, tapi dengan kehidupan dengan putra bungsu Uchiha, saat bekerja hal yang dilarang, dia terbiasa bermalas-malasan. Yang dia lakukan di sana hanyalah memasak karena Sasuke menyukai makanannya.

"Kapan ini semua selesaaai?" Jeritnya frustasi menatap barang-barangnya. Disandarkan tubuhnya pada ujung meja. "Aku lelah~." Rengeknya kesal.

Bunyi bel menyadarkannya, buru-buru dia membuka pintu apartementnya. Siapa tamu yang datang di hari pertamanya di sini? Siapapun itu, yang jelas mengganggunya.

"Sakura~." Jerit wanita yang memencet bel saat dia membuka pintu apartementnya. Menghela nafas pelan, kemudian Sakura mempersilahkan tamunya masuk ke dalam apartementnya yang masih berntakan oleh barang-barangnya.

"Maaf masih berantakan. Aku baru sehari di sini." Ujarnya sembari menaruh dua gelas sirup di atas meja ruang tengahnya. Wanita itu,-Ino- duduk di sofa Sakura yang masih berlapiskan plastik. Sakura memindahkan semua kardusnya ke kamar yang masih kosong.

"Mau apa kau ke sini, Ino? Aku masih berberes, kalau kau mau tahu." Ujarnya, kemudian mendudukkan dirinya di salah satu sofa miliknya dengan santai. Tangannya mengambil salah satu gelas sirup yang tadi dibuatnya, kemudian menenggaknya perlahan.

"Sai dan Inojin pergi. Ya sudah, aku kesini. Siapa tahu aku bisa membantumu?" Ujarnya dengan nada tanya di akhir kalimatnya. Mengikuti Sakura, perempuan berambut pirang itu menenggak sirup buatan Sakura itu.

"Kenapa tidak ikut mereka saja sih?" Sakura mendecak. Biasanya sahabatnya itu juga ikut suaminya kemana-mana, menempel seperti perangko, tidak bisa lepas.

"Hei, aku tidak ikut juga berarti aku menghormatimu. Keluarga Uchiha sialan itu mengadakan pesta atas perceraian Sasuke denganmu, kau tahu?" Cerocosnya. Sakura memutar bola matanya, sejak awal dia juga tahu keluar Uchiha tidak menyukai dirinya yang berasal dari kalangan biasa.

"Bukan hanya itu, mereka juga sepertinya sudah siap mencarikan Sarada ibu baru." Lanjutnya, Sakura tidak merespon. Perempuan berambut merah muda itu mengangkat tubuhnya dan berlalu ke kamarnya tanpa memedulikan sahabatnya.

"Kau mau membantuku merapihkan pakaianku?" Ujarnya dengan senyum.

.

.

.

.

FIN or TBC?

.

.

.

[A/N] Ini... Apaan? Aku ngapain bikin ginian? Ah, yaudah lah ya... udah lama gak bikin third POV... udah lama, banget.. Jadi mohon maaf kalau misalnya masih jelek atau tambah jelek... kritik dan sarannya kutunggu..


	2. Chapter 2

Kedua wanita cantik itu saling berpelukan dengan senyum yang mengembang di bibir keduanya. Pintu apartement beratas namakan Haruno Sakura terbuka lebar, menampilkan kedua gadis dengan surai yang berbeda warna ini.

"Terima kasih Ino, kalau bukan karena kau, mungkin ini semua tidak akan selesai." Dokter cantik itu tersenyum yang dibalas dengan gelengan maklum dari sahabatnya itu.

"Bukan apa-apa Sakura, aku pergi dulu. Jaa~" Kemudian gadis dengan rambut pirang panjang itu pergi.

Pintu kembali ditutup, Uchi-Haruno Sakura mengepalkan tangannya erat erat. Wajahnya memerah dan bibirnya sengaja digigit. Air mata mengalir begitu saja membasahi kedua belah pipi gembil ibu beranak satu itu. Kemudian isakan lolos dari bibirnya, sebuah isakan kecil namun menyiratkan duka yang mendalam.

"Sasuke-kun,"

Senyum itu tak lagi terkembang. Kebahagiaan yang terpancar dari seluruh tubuhnya menghilang dalam sekejap. Tubuh mungilnya bergetar, dan air mata tak henti hentinya mengalir dari netra sehijau klorofil itu. Jemari lentik yang awalnya mencengkram daun pintu perlahan melepaskannya.

Kemudian, wanita dengan rambut sewarna bunga kebanggaan Jepang itu terjatuh begitu saja, menikmati dinginnya lantai.

Enchanted Disaster

.

Chapter 1

.

Story by Pinky Barney

.

Naruto Belong to Masashi Kishimoto

.

Warning : AU, OOC, typo, miss typo

.

Don't Like Don't Read

.

* * *

Matanya seolah begitu berat untuk terbuka, dan ia nyaris tak bisa merasakan tangannya. Lengan mungil itu terhimpit oleh tubuhnya sendiri membuatnya meringis. Dengan malas, ibu dari Uchiha Sarada ini berjalan menuju kamar mandi.

"Keseharian tetap keseharian, di hari libur sekalipun, harus tetap mandi pagi."

Sekilas, ingatan manis itu muncul di kepalanya. Terbayang jelas di otaknya wajah polos Sarada dengan mata yang masih setengah terbuka, menatapnya malas. Hari itu hari minggu, dan seperti kebanyakan anak anak di dunia ini, Sarada tidak berniat mandi. Alih alih bersiap mandi, gadis itu malah kembali merebahkan kepalanya di bantal.

Senyuman tersungging di bibir merah mudah milik dokter cantik itu, semuanya terasa begitu indah. Kilasan demi kilasan rumah tangga yang dibinanya bersama sang Uchiha bungsu. Rasanya kenangan itu seperti mawar, indah tapi menyakitkan di saat yang bersamaan.

Bunyi air shower terdengar, dengan langkah perlahan, putri tunggal keluarga Haruno ini mendekati guyuran shower. Perlahan, matanya mulai terbuka dan kantuknya mulai hilang. Senyum sesaat terkembang di bibirnya. Terlintas di benaknya, kisah yang datang dalam mimpinya tadi malam.

Sebuah kisah sederhana, yang Sakura hafal rekaan kejadian di setiap detiknya, begitu dinikmatinya. Sebuah kisah tentang seorang gadis dan pemuda, yang bertemu di bawah gedung tua.

Acara mandinya selesai begitu saja, kini gadis itu membuka lemari besarnya, memilah baju yang akan dikenakannya hari ini. Tatapannya jatuh pada rok berwarna hitam yang hanya menutupi setengah pahanya, hampir tidak seronok dan sebuah kemeja berwarna putih.

Sakura tersenyum pada rok hitam yang sudah lama tak dilihatnya. Rok dengan renda di ujungnya itu sudah tertimbun dengan puluhan pakaian Sakura yang lain. Sebuah rok yang hampir tidak pernah dia pakai. Kenangan itu membuatnya tersenyum sekali lagi.

Berbekal sepotong roti yang sudah dilahapnya sampai habis, Haruno Sakura berjalan kaki hingga stasiun menuju rumah sakit tempatnya bekerja terhitung hari ini.

Kehidupannya yang sekarang tidaklah berubah, hanya mengulang saat saat sebelum dirinya dan Sasuke mengucapkan sumpah pernikahan. Tak ada lagi pesta bisnis. Tidak ada lagi pertemuan dengan ibu ibu sosialita. Tidak ada lagi senyum palsu yang selalu disunggingkannya di hadapan istri dari rekan suaminya. Sakura siap memulai hidup baru. Sebuah kehidupan yang tenang dan tidak dipenuhi tipu muslihat.

Dia pernah mengorbankan semuanya, pekerjaan, kesenangan dalam hidupnya, bahkan sahabat demi bersama dengan Uchiha Sasuke. Tapi tidak ada yang abadi di dunia ini, termasuk hubungan. Karena waktu datang dan pergi, merubah banyak hal dalam kepergiannya. Tidak ada yang luput dari takdir, termasuk pernikahannya. Dan Sakura yakin, bahwa pernikahannya memang sudah ditakdirkan untuk berakhir.

Di sinilah wanita itu duduk sekarang, di sebuah ruangan berukura dengan warna putih yang mendominasi. Sakura merindukan semuanya, warna putih ruangan ini, aroma obat, ranjang tidur pasien, bahkan bangku putar yang ada di sini.

Rasa rindu itu perlahan memudar, semuanya sudah kembali seperti semula. Dia sudah mendapatkan kembali kebebasannya, kehidupan yang menjadi impiannya sedari kecil. Dan kali ini, Sakura tidak akan mengacaukan semuanya. Dia tidak akan kembali menjadi ibu rumah tangga seperti dulu. Tidak akan, walaupun Uchiha Sasuke bersujud di kakinya sekalipun.

Tidak. Sakura tidak akan melupakan tanggung jawabnya. Sakura adalah seorang ibu, ibu dari Uchiha Sarada. Bocah cilik berparas ayu dengan rambut dan mata sekelam malam warisan dari ayahnya. Sarada adalah jantung, Sarada adalah hidup, dan Sarada adalah alasannya untuk mempertahankan hubungannya dengan Uchiha Sasuke. Dulu. Sebelum semuanya berubah.

Putrinya adalah gadis dambaan keluarga Uchiha. Semua orang di keluarga Uchiha menyayanginya, tatapan mata mereka melembut setiap kali melihat Sarada. Karena itu, Sakura tidak takut meninggalkan Sarada, karena putri kandungnya itu akan selalu aman.

Bunyi pintu terbuka menyadarkan lamunannya, seorang perawat membungkukkan badan di hadapannya. "Pasien pertama akan datang 10 menit lagi Haruno-sensei."

"Ya." Balasnya singkat diiringi sebuah senyuman.

Perawat itu kemudian pergi lagi dari ruangan Sakura, sementara mantan nyonya Uchiha ini memasang jas putih kebanggaannya. Yah, kehidupannya sebagai seorang dokter benar benar dirindukannya. Dan semua akan kembali seperti semula.

Dan seperti yang sudah diberitahukan sebelumnya, 10 menit setelah perawat muda itu berlalu, pasien kecilnya datang. Menggandeng tangan ibunya, gadis berambut pirang itu nampak ketakutan.

'Selayaknya anak kecil pada umumnya.' Pikir Sakura.

"Silahkan duduk," Sakura mempersilahkan. Ibu muda itu duduk berhadapan dengannya, menyunggingkan senyuman manis menatapnya. Dirinya tidak menghiraukan ibu muda itu, atensinya jatuh pada gadis kecil yang bersusah payah menggapai bangkunya.

Sakura berjalan dari bangku dokternya, kemudian mengangkat gadis kecil malang itu. Ibunya tetap tersenyum, tampak tidak perduli.

"Jadi, ada keluhan apa?" Mengabaikan rasa kesal yang menyelimuti batinnya, Sakura mulai mempertanyakan keluhan pasiennya. Gadis mungil berambut pirang itu seusia dengan putrinya, Uchiha Sarada, bukan hal aneh baginya jika ia menaruh simpati lebih banyak pada gadis itu.

"Tidak begitu parah, hanya saja anakku ini sering muntah muntah." Wanita itu mulai menjelaskan. Sakura diam mendengarkan penjelasannya, dan atensinya kembali jatuh pada gadis kecil yang tampak tidak memperdulikan ibunya.

'Biarlah, bukan urusanku juga.' Batinnya.

.

Shiftnya hari ini seharusnya selesai setelah jam makan siang. Kenapa dia baru pulang saat matahari sudah tidak terlihat sama sekali? Jam tangan Gucci di tangannya menunjukkan pukul 20.00. Sudah terlalu lama sejak terakhir kali Sakura pulang selarut ini. Dalam hati ia meruntuki keputusannya tidak membawa mobil hari ini.

Tepat setelah jam makan siang, Sakura sudah berkemas. Di tengah kesibukannya itu, seorang perawat datang dan memintanya pergi ke ruangan atasannya.

Awalnya hanya membicarakan pekerjaan, kemudian berlanjut membicarakan masalah pribadi. Atasannya, yang juga merupakan teman lamanya itu akhirnya membuatnya tetap tinggal di rumah sakit pada pukul 5 sore. Tepat di saat pergantian shift.

Entah ketidakberuntungan apa yang mengikuti Sakura, di tengah perjalanannya menuju pintu keluar, dirinya dicegat oleh seorang suster yang memintanya untuk melaksanakan operasi darurat atas korban kecelakaan. Dan sekali lagi, waktu Sakura tersita dua setengah jam di sana.

Bukannya tidak mau atau apa, tapi Sakura juga manusia dan bukannya mahluk super yang tidak memiliki keterbatasan kekuatan. Dirinya benar benar lelah, hingga rasanya ingin melepas sepatu hak tinggi yang digunakannya.

Sekali lagi, Haruno Sakura, merutuki keputusannya untuk tidak membawa mobil hari ini. Jalanan sudah sepi sekarang, hanya ada satu lagi kereta yang bisa dinaikinya, dan kereta itu akan berangkat jam 9 malam.

Rasa penat menyergap tubuhnya, kepalanya terasa pening, dan kakinya terasa kaku karena terlalu lama menggunakan _high heels_. Ini adalah pertama kalinya dalam 5 tahun terakhir, Sakura keluar rumah di malam hari.

Dulu, Sasuke melarangnya pergi terutama di malam hari. Hingga beberapa hari yang lalu, hidup Sakura hanya didedikasikan kepada pria dengan mata setajam elang itu. Hari ini, dia hanya harus memikirkan dirinya sendiri. Dengan apa dia bekerja, bagaimana dia akan bersenang-senang. Semua itu tidak lagi membuatnya merasa bebas, melainkan kesepian.

Dia tidak menyesali keputusannya untuk berpisah dengan Uchiha Sasuke, tidak sama sekali. Hanya saja dia merasa kesepian, tidak ada lagi kehangatan yang bisa dia terima. Dia hanya sendirian, menghadapi semua masalah yang siap menghadang, tanpa Uchiha Sasuke yang membantunya, dan tanpa Sarada yang selalu menjadi penyemangatnya.

Kakinya kembali melangkah. Bulu romanya meremang, ketakutan sekilas menyergapnya. Dia tidak tahu mengapa, tapi sepertinya ada orang yang mengikutinya. Mantan Nyonya Uchiha itu mempercepat langkahnya.

Kemudian orang orang itu seolah masih mengikutinya, kini wanita itu setengah berlari. Berlari tanpa tahu arah, hingga kakinya terlalu lelah untuk melangkah. Dia berhenti, tepat di gedung tua.

Gedung tua yang merupakan tempat pertemuan pertamanya dengan Uchiha Sasuke, gedung tua yang merupakan awal dari semua kisahnya dengan Uchiha Sasuke. Gedung tua yang juga merupakan bagian dari mimpinya tadi malam.

Jantungnya berdegup begitu kencang, kenangan itu menghantuinya tanpa henti. Seolah ia tidak dapat hidup tanpa semua kenangan itu. Kenyataannya adalah, Haruno Sakura, berusaha setengah mati untuk bisa kabur dari bayang bayang masa lalu yang menghantuinya.

Haruno Sakura, berusaha setengah mati untuk menghilangkan bayangan Uchiha Sasuke yang menghantuinya. Dirinya tidak mau munafik, dia tidak akan menghindarinya. Dia tidak akan menyembunyikan perasaannya. Dia tidak menyangkal bahwa dia masih mencintai mantan suaminya itu.

Dia tidak akan mengatakan bahwa cinta tidak harus memiliki. Hanya saja, cinta tidak harus bersama-sama. Sasuke dan dirinya, adalah dua insan yang saling mencintai, tapi tidak ditakdirkan untuk bersama. Dan yang harus mereka lakukan adalah melepaskan. Sakura yakin, suatu saat nanti, dirinya dan Uchiha Sasuke akan mencapai kebahagiaan masing-masing.

'Semua hanya masalah waktu.' Batinnya.

Tak lama lagi, Sakura akan terbiasa menjalani kehidupannya. Terbiasa menahan rasa rindu yang membuncah pada putri kesayangannya. Terbiasa mencari kebahagiaannya sendiri. Terbiasa menghabiskan waktu hingga tengah malam di luar rumah. Terbiasa melakukan apapun yang dilakukan oleh wanita mandiri.

Angin berhembus kencang, surai merah muda yang sengaja digerai itu tanpa sengaja berkibar. Bukan hanya itu, bulu romanya kembali meremang. Sakura membalikkan badannya, berusaha mencari apapun itu yang membuatnya ketakutan semenjak tadi.

Tidak menemukan apapun, Sakura berjalan menjauhi gedung tua tersebut. Hingga sesuatu dari gedung tua itu seolah olah memanggilnya, Sakura kembali mendekatinya. Gedung itu terkunci, ia tak bisa masuk ke dalamnya.

Satu satunya hal yang dilakukan oleh gadis berambut merah muda itu menyentuh dinding yang sudah lapuk catnya. Membangkitkan sebuah memori manis yang tak pernah berusaha ia simpan.

 _Malam menjelang, matahari sudah turun dari singgasananya, dan bulan datang menemaninya. Untuk pertama kalinya, Haruno Sakura berjalan sendirian di luar rumah. Tepat di usianya yang ke 18 tahun. Teman temannya membawanya ke klub, dan sekarang dia tidak berani untuk pulang. Tubuhnya bau rokok, dan bibirnya bau alkohol._

 _Sakura melangkahkan kakinya tanpa tujuan, mungkin dia bisa menginap di rumah Hinata yang notabane tinggal sendiri. Atau mungkin menginap di rumah Tenten yang memang orang tuanya sedang pergi ke luar kota. Yang jelas dia tidak bisa ke rumah Ino, gadis itu mabuk berat dan Sakura tidak mau menerima resiko terkena muntahan._

 _Kereta terakhir yang berangkat ke arah rumahnya sudah berangkat sejak 2 jam yang lalu. Ia sudah menelfon orang tuanya dan mengatakan ia menginap di rumah Ino. Dia bisa saja menyewa hotel, jika saja dia tidak meninggalkan kartu kreditnya di rumah._

 _Tanpa arah dan tujuan, Sakura melanjutkan perjalanannya. Dia bisa saja berjalan jalan keliling Tokyo hingga pagi. Dia tidak mau pulang atau pergi ke manapun. Ada sesuatu dalam dirinya yang seolah melarangnya untuk pulang atau menginap._

 _Ulang tahunnya kali ini benar benar yang paling berkesan. Untuk pertama kali dalam hidupnya, ia meneguk minuman beralkohol itu. Untuk pertama kali dalam hidupnya, Haruno Sakura merasakan hingar bingar klub malam. Untuk pertama kali dalam hidupnya, dia tidak pulang dan malah berjalan-jalan di emperan toko._

 _Hingga akhirnya kakinya terasa sulit untuk digerakkan, seolah tubuhnya begitu berat untuk ditopangkan kepada kedua kali jenjang tersebut. Gadis itu menghentikan langkahnya, berhenti tepat di depan sebuah gedung tua._

 _Dia menyentuhkan tangannya pada daun pintu gedung tua tersebut. Terkunci. Tentu saja, apa yang diharapkan olehnya? Gedung itu terbuka dan dia mengalami petualangan dengan mahluk -mahluk yang merupakan bagian dari masa lalu? Dia tidak hidup dalam film horror._

 _Kakinya terasa berat untuk melangkah, gadis dengan iris sewarna permata emerald ini memutuskan untuk mendudukkan dirinya di depan pintu gedung._

 _Matanya hampir terpejam, dia jelas-jelas kelelahan. Hingga mobil hitam ber-merk mercedes itu berhenti tepat di depannya. Gadis bermarga Haruno itu bangkit dari duduknya. Tanpa sengaja, iris teduhnya bertatapan dengan iris setajam elang pria yang baru saja keluar dari mobil mewahnya itu._

 _"Apa yang kau lakukan di sini?" Pria itu tidak menyapanya, langsung melayangkan pertanyaan padanya._

 _"Err... Aku ingin pulang, tapi kereta menuju rumahku sudah berangkat 2 jam yang lalu. Jadi, aku berjalan kaki di, tapi aku lelah, jadi kuputuskan untuk beristirahat di sini sebentar." Setidaknya, alasan itu cukup rasional untuk diceritakan pada orang orang._

 _"Kau sendiri, apa yang kau lakukan di sini?" Lanjut gadis manis yang menggunakan pakaian tidak senonoh ini._

 _Pria itu tidak menjawab pertanyaannya. Alih alih menjawab pertanyaannya, pria itu malah berjalan melewatinya dan membuka pintu gedung itu dengan kunci._

 _'Pria ini bukan hantu kan? Tidak mungkin tidak mungkin, mobilnya keluaran tahun ini, dia bukan bagian dari masa lalu. Lagipula mana ada hantu setampan ini, mereka semua kan pucat pucat. Tapi Edward juga pucat, dan dia sudah mati. Tapi Edward kan vampire, pantas kalau dia tampan. Aku ini memikirkan apa?'_

 _"Gedung ini milikku, dulunya ini milik kakekku. Sayangnya sudah tidak terawat sejak kami pindah ke pusat kota," Jawab pria itu. Sakura mendesah lega mendengar jawabannya._

 _"Aku ke sini ingin mengambil beberapa barang milik ibuku." Lanjutnya._

 _'Lihat Sakura, dia bukan hantu. Mahluk pucat-pucat yang tampan itu hanya vampire. Tapi james juga tidak tampan. Tapi aku tidak sopan sekali tidak menjawabnya. Ya tuhan, Sakura, harusnya kau menjaga tata krama di depan pria tampan.'_

 _"Tunggulah di sini, setelah selesai aku akan mengantarkanmu pulang." Pria itu melanjutkan lagi. Wajah Sakura memerah seketika, baru kali ini ada pria yang mau mengantarnya pulang._

 _"Ah, tidak perlu. Aku bisa pulang sendiri, sudah tidak jauh." Tolaknya sopan. 'Sama pria tampan harus sopan dong, jangan terkesan murahan Sakura!'_

 _"Sudah malam, tidak baik membiarkan perempuan berjalan sendirian. Tunggulah sebentar."_

 _"Tapi-"_

 _"Aku tidak menerima penolakan." Sungguh mendominasi, rasanya dia tidak bisa menormalkan detak jantungnya saat melihat tatapan pria itu. Demi tuhan dia lebih tampan dari_ _tokoh fiksional_ _Christian Grey atau Drew Evans. Dia mungkin versi lebih baik dari dua tokoh fiksional itu._

 _"Padahal aku hanya ingin bilang bahwa kita bahkan belum tahu nama." Desahnya._

 _Tak lama, pria itu keluar dari gedung,- atau mulai sekarang mungkin Sakura harus menyebutnya rumah milik pria yang tidak dia kenal itu- dengan sebuah sweater kecil di tangannya. Sakura mengernyit, malam malam hanya untuk mengambil sweater._

 _"Ayo." Pria itu kemudian berjalan melewatinya._

 _Sakura mengikutinya dari belakang. Ketika dia bersiap membuka pintu itu, ketakutan menyergapnya. 'Bagaiamana kalau ternyata dia penjahat? Lagipula kenapa aku tadi tidak lari saja sih?' Batinnya._

 _"Ada apa lagi?" Pria itu membuka kaca jendela mobilnya. Sakura hanya menggeleng, tidak mungkin kan dia bilang 'aku tidak percaya orang asing.'_

 _"Namaku Uchiha Sasuke kalau itu bisa membuat lebih tenang." Pria itu mendesah._

 _Gadis bernama belakang Haruno ini nyengir. Pria itu tahu pikirannya, demi tuhan dia malu sekali. Pria itu orang baik ,dan Sakura tidak ingin melukai perasaannya. Tanpa pikir panjang, Sakura masuk ke dalam mobil mewah itu._

 _"Rumahmu di mana?"_

 _Sakura menepuk jidatnya, tentu saja. Ke mana pria itu akan mengantatnya kalau dia tidak memberi tahu alamatnya. Memangnya ini novel dewasa, di mana pria itu akan membawanya ke apartementnya kemudian dia akan menghangatkan ranjang pria itu? Jelas tidak. Pria itu pria baik hati._

 _"Distrik T jalan Sakuragaoka." Sakura menjelaskan. Sakura tidak pulang ke rumahnya sendiri. Dia memutuskan untuk pergi ke rumah Tenten._

 _Mobil itu berjalan dengan tenang. Pria itu mengendarainya dengan begitu lembut, seolah sudah bertahun-tahun mengendarainya. Terakhir kalinya Sakura naik mobil temannya, dia berakhir dengan muntah karena mereka mengendarainya dengan ugal ugalan dan bau parfum yang begitu menyengat. Kali ini tidak begitu, mobilnya tidak bau dan dia mengendarainya dengan benar._

 _"Err... Kenapa kau bisa ada di ged-maksudku, rumah itu tengah malam." Sakura berusaha bersikap sopan dengan memulai pembicaraan. Dia itu kan sebenarnya cerewet sekali, tidak mungkin bisa tahan dengan suasana se-tenang itu._

 _"Kakak iparku baru saja melahirkan. Ibuku menginginkan sweater yang dulu pernah dirajutnya. Sayangnya sweater itu tertinggal di sana, jadi aku disuruh mengambilnya."_

 _"Anaknya laki laki atau perempuan?"_

 _"Laki-laki."_

 _"Begitu ya?"_

 _"Kau kecewa?"_

 _"Sedikit. Padahal aku berharap anaknya perempuan." Sakura nyengir._

 _"Sudah sampai."_

 _"Apa?"_

 _"Sudah sampai. Rumahmu di sini kan?"_

 _"Ah, iya." Sekali lagi, Sakura mengeluarkan cengiran khasnya. Pria itu tidak membalasnya, jadi gadis bermarga Haruno itu memutuskan untuk keluar._

 _"Jadi, Uchiha Sasuke, namaku Haruno Sakura. Terima kasih ya~" Kemudian Sakura pergi begitu saja, memasuki rumah Tenten tanpa izin. Toh Tenten tidak akan marah, tidak ada orang tuanya ini._

 _'Aku seperti gadis genit!' Batinnya._

Sakura tersenyum sekilas, dia benar benar merindukan masa-masa itu. Menurut yang diceritakan Sasuke, pria itu benar-benar tidak bisa berkata apa-apa sepeninggalnya. Saat itu dia masih kelas 3 SMA, dan Sasuke baru saja lulus kuliah.

Dulu dia gadis periang yang tidak punya aturan. Sungguh kepribadian yang bertolak belakang dengan dirinya sekarang. Sekarang, dia lebih seperti wanita penakut yang terkekang, entah apa yang sekarang mengekangnya.

Sekali lagi, bulu kuduknya meremang. Sudah 2 kali dia mencoba memperhatikan sekelilingnya, tapi tidak ada apapun yang akan membahayakannya. Jadi, apa yang membuatnya masih merasa ketakutan?

Merasa ketakutannya pasti berdasar, Sakura melangkahkan kakinya mencoba meninggalkan gedung tua yang tak lain tak bukan juga merupakan rumah masa kecil seorang Uchiha Sasuke. Baru satu langkah yang dihasilkannya, bahunya dengan sengaja dibenturkan oleh seseorang ke dinding.

Sakura menoleh, orang gila mana yang mencari masalah dengannya. Bahunya terasa sakit, bertambahlah keluhan Sakura malam hari ini. 4 orang pria mengelilinginya, nampaknya mereka mabuk. Mengingat sekarang sudah pukul 9, wajar jika ada orang yang mabuk.

"Mau kemana cantik?" Salah satu dari mereka menggodanya. Tatapan mata mereka seolah menelanjangi Sakura, dan dia merasa terhina untuk itu.

"Mau bermain bersama kami?"

"Pasti menyenangkan kok,"

Sakura tidak mau membuang waktu menghadapi pria-pria gila yang berdiri di hadapannya ini. Tanpa aba-aba, wanita cantik itu menendang selangkangan pria yang berdiri tepat di hadapannya hingga tumbang.

Memanfaatkan kesempatan di antara rasa shock preman preman itu, Sakura berlari. Dan untuk yang kedua kalinya, seluruh tubuh mungil wanita itu menabrak dinding rumah tua itu.

Badannya terasa sakit, haknya patah dan kakinya terkilir. Sakura tidak bisa melawan, tapi dirinya tidak mau menjadi 'santapan malam' preman-preman di hadapannya ini.

"Pelacur kecil, jangan banyak tingkah."

"Hey, bukankah dia mantan istri Uchiha?"

"Mungkin dia butuh uang."

"Tentu saja dia harus melacur."

"Tubuhnya bagus juga, aku ingin menjamahnya."

"Aku suka bokongnya."

Omongan-omongan kotor tentang dirinya membuat Sakura muak. Tapi ia tidak bisa apa-apa, kakinya diinjak dan tenaganya sudah habis. Air mata perlahan mengalir di kedua belah pipinya. Sakura benci menjadi lemah.

'Sasuke-kun.' Batinnya.

.

.

.

.

TBC

.

.

.

.

* * *

[A/N] HAPPY NEW YEAAAAAR! *tiupterompet* hiii... Dah lama gak aku update /vlaaaak. Kay... Aku udah lama gak nulis, terus ngerasain banget perubahannya LOL. Yaudahlah ya~~ Semoga memuaskaaan.

Special thanks to :

 **sakura uchiha stivani, SaSaSarada-chan,** Intan-sept, Guest, **Namaki Shidota, , ayuniejung, goodbye summer, pojangmacha, dinda adr, Miura Kumiko, Egha714, Yoshimura Arai**

Anyway, leave a mark senpai-senpai sekaliaaan


End file.
